Undo It
Undo It is the ninth episode of Season 3 of Wynonna Earp. It aired on September 14, 2018. Synopsis History keeps repeating itself when Wynonna has to make an impossible choice; Waverly and Nicole visit a jeweler; a familiar face returns to Purgatory. Plot Well, well, well. Doc and Wynonna are back at it, reconciled, making out, making it work...for now. If the nookie was good before Doc turned vampire, imagine what it's like NOW. But gosh dang it, Bulshar just had to come along and interruptus their coitus. At least wait until they're fully clothed! Bulshar arrives with a crew of goons dressed up in Medieval getups, hypnotizes the lovers, and takes them out to the middle of the forest. Waverly and Haught hire out a traveling jeweler to try to pry Bulshar's ring from off Waverly's finger. It's not budging, and they get called away before the jeweler can make another attempt. Either way, he's way too intrigued by this ring to be innocent. Demon status. And back with demon #1, Wynonna is able to resist Bulshar's spells, so he's got to kick it up a notch. Once in the middle of the forest, Bulshar blows some feathers onto Doc and Wynonna, knocking them both out. When Wynonna wakes up, she's in Doc's saloon, alone, in some sort of time-loop. Every move she makes is a test, and she is really good at failing them. The first one she took a misstep, and got an arrow through the chest. But don't worry, she's not dead: she just has to start over. Waverly and Haught get called to Mercedes' house — currently the Contessa's crib — and find that... Mercedes is back! She's had some facial reconstruction done, and she's returned to pick up the money from her personal safe. And where is Doc while Wynonna repeats this sick charade, you ask? Why, he's underneath the floorboards! Getting buried alive. Every second that Wynonna doesn't find him is another layer of dirt on his face. That demon jeweler from before — named Derek, of course — arrives at Mercedes's place to grab that ring. He wants to give it to Bulshar. But Waverly summons the power of the ring to take the demon down, surprising everyone, most of all herself. Meanwhile, as Wynonna toils away in what she thinks is a video-game like challenge, Bulshar's actually got her tied up against a tree, where she will have to witness him bringing the world to an end. Inside her dreamworld, Wynonna finds Doc buried alive under the floorboards — Edgar Allen Poe style. He tells her that he declined Bulshar's attempt to strike a deal with him: his immortality in exchange for Wynonna? No way. Wynonna is heartened to hear this, and breaks out of the house. And Jeremy has been doing some scans of the forest, with Robin's help, and may have picked up on Bulshar's 20. He calls in some help from Waverly and Nicole. One of the stages of her Groundhog's Day adventure, Wynonna has a run-in with Bobo in the barn. She tries to kill him, she starts over. She tries again, and gets axed. There seems to be no way out of this. Or is there? Waverly, Nicole and Jeremy track down Bobo, who was similarly bewitched, and wake him up. They wake him up first from the dreamworld, then in the world-world. Wynonna suffers through another series of failures before she finds Doc under the floorboards, and yanks him up. He's a little dirty, but no matter. Wynonna and Doc get up, and approach a door that has mysteriously appeared in the yard. Wynonna finds Bulshar guarding the door, and uses Peacemaker to make him disappear, clearing the way for their passage through. Dangit! It was just a trick! Doc is still buried alive, and Wynonna isn't any closer to finding him! On the other hand, Waverly and Nicole and Jeremy have gotten closer to finding Wynonna, who's stuck inside all those branches. Will they get to her before... Bulshar talks her into giving away Peacemaker and climbing into her own grave to spare her loved ones the anguish? Wynonna and Doc wake up! But, did Wynonna give away too much? Cast & Characters Main * Melanie Scrofano as Wynonna Earp * Tim Rozon as Doc Holliday * Dominique Provost-Chalkley as Waverly Earp * Katherine Barrell as Nicole Haught Recurring & Guest * Michael Eklund as Bobo Del Rey * Varun Saranga as Jeremy Chetri * Dani Kind as Mercedes Gardner * Jean Marchand as Bulshar Clootie * Dylan Roberts as Derek the Jeweler Trivia * The title makes reference to the country pop song, Undo It by Carrie Underwood. * In this episode, Wynonna gets killed various times, in various ways, including: ** An arrow in chest. ** Another arrow in neck. ** A molten hot spike to the eye. ** Acid. Media Images 309still 001.jpg 309still 002.jpg 309still 003.jpg 309still 004.jpg 309still 005.jpg 309still 006.jpg 309still 007.jpg 309still 008.jpg 309still 009.jpg 309still 010.jpg 309still 011.jpg 309still 012.jpg 309still 013.jpg 309still 014.jpg 309still 015.jpg 309still 016.jpg 309still 017.jpg 309still 018.jpg 309still 019.jpg 3x9(1).jpg 3x9(2).jpg 3x9(3).jpg 3x9(4).jpg Videos WYNONNA EARP Season 3, Episode 9 Sneak Peek SYFY Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes